Sonidos de la lluvia
by lori777
Summary: Kurogane es un conde, Fai un mendigo de la calle, el destino los une bajo la lluvia pero todo es feliz y rosa, Syaran el primo de Kuro interfiere entre ellos dos. KUroSyaoFai. XD


:Sonidos de lluvia:

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia:**

**Shonen ai/ Yaoi **

**KuroFai/KuroSyao**

**Aclaración:**

**YuiFai**

**Yuo-uoKurogane**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews si no, también )**

**:Sonidos de lluvia:**

Los sonidos de la lluvia al chocar contra el suelo resonaban en sus oídos, su cuerpo pedía descanso y alimento, algo que no podía darse el lujo de tener en esos momentos, de donde sea debía sacar fuerzas para continuar. Su frágil y delgada figura resaltaba poco en la lluvia, al igual que su pálida piel, y sus dorados cabellos opacados por la mugre acumulada con el tiempo, como en sus fachas, una simple bata gris, rota y vieja, sin calzado, ni nada que lo proteja del agua, solo con el anhelo de seguir viviendo, o más bien tratar de sobrevivir, andando entre los callejones de la antigua ciudad.

Saliendo de la oscuridad de un viejo callejón, el joven rubio se encontró en medio de la muchedumbre, la mayoría gente noble que lo miraba desde arriba del hombro, queriendo deshacer borrar su existencia de los barrios altos. Cansado, tropezó y cayó justo frente a un noble, sobre un gran charco, el agua sucia estaba fría, pero su cuerpo no obedecía más, era demasiado, y no se pudo levantar. Cualquiera hubiera dado la media vuelta, pero para él, ese joven era como un gatito perdido, por eso lo llevo a su casa, una mansión en la vieja colina.

El joven mendigo volvió a un mundo de los vivos dentro del calor de unas sabanas de seda, con cuidado se levanto y observó a su alrededor, una enorme habitación, decorada con suma elegancia, el muchacho se sintió fuera de lugar. Su delgado cuerpo, aunque sucio aún fue arropado con un camisón de suaves y finas telas, incluso se sintió mal por llevarlo encima. A lo lejos escuchó pisadas, la perilla de la puerta dio vuelta y una joven muy hermosa de ojos azul oscuro entro al cuarto, por sus vestidos notó que era una especie de criada.

— Bien, ya despertó mi lord — dijo la muchacha, el rubio frunció el ceño de manera interrogante, — Si, le habló a usted, y será mejor que tomé un baño o pescara un resfriado — indico la chica, y empujo al rubio al cuarto de baño.

El en el baño había una tina lista de agua caliente, un lujo que pocos pueden darse, la paciencia de calentar el agua y después esperar a que estuviera a una temperatura ideal para el cuerpo humano, el rubio no supo que hacer pero quiso obedecer lo que dijo la muchacha, además era un desperdicio de agua sino la usaba. El delicioso cálido baño le hizo un gran bien a su cuerpo, sus músculos se relajaron al máximo y pudo lavar bien su rostro, esperando que ninguna enfermedad haya dañado más el área donde estaba su ojo.

Salió del baño fresco como una lechuga pero nunca espero encontrar ahí a la joven criada, ella preparaba lo que era un traje pomposo hecho de seda en un tono azul oscuro, con hilo de oro y toque de rubíes, lo coloco en la cama esperando a su nuevo amo. El rubio se acercó a ella algo temeroso, la chica solo se río un poco.

— No tengas miedo, no te voy a comer… — dijo con una sincera sonrisa. — Acércate, tienes que vestirte o tomaras un resfriado, y Mi Amo nunca me lo perdonaría… — comento algo intranquila.

El rubio dudo unos momentos pero entonces la chica le acerco el precioso traje, y no le quedo de otra más que ponérselo, era tal a su medida y lo hacía verse soberbio. La criada lo llevó al tocador y comenzó a arreglar el cabello del muchacho, primero lo seco con algunos paños, luego comenzó a cepillarlo, cada vez eran menos los cabellos que cubrían la fealdad de su ojo.

— Es hermoso su cabello, mi lord… — dijo con un tono maternal, — es como oro en hebras — agrego alegre. En cambio, él estaba preocupado por su cicatriz. Ella se acerco al mueble, y de un cajón sacó un hermoso parche hecho con los mismos materiales del traje, e incluso en él había una figura que simulaba ser un ojo.

El rubio solo pudo ver como le era colocado el pedazo de tela, en el reflejo del espejo observó el rostro de amargura de la joven, mezclado con algo de rabia.

— ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto, mi lord? — pregunto en un murmullo.

— La persona que me robó a mi hermano, él me defendió con su vida pero no pudo evitar esta herida… — dijo el joven rubio, y la criada dejo de preguntar.

Esta hermosa joven que atendió al mendigo ahora vuelto noble, al menos en apariencia, tenía por nombre Tomoyo de Tomoaeda. Ella servía al joven Conde de Suwa, Kurogane Yuo-uo. Cuando el rubio estuvo listo, Tomoyo lo condujo hasta el comedor donde su amo esperaba al invitado. Cabe mencionar que el joven mendigo estaba asustado y nervioso, aunque Tomoyo prometió estar a su lado.

La presencia de Kurogane era intimidante, fuerte y gallarda; el chico sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más a aprisa, no entendía porque pero deseaba que se detuviera porque sentía que iba a desmayarse. Tomoyo dio un empujoncito al rubio, y avanzó un par de pasos gracias al impulso, no sabía que hacer, como actuar o incluso que decir, solo se quedo ahí parado como estatua.

— ¿Nombre…? — exclamo el conde levantándose de la mesa.

— Yui, mi lord — respondió el rubio imitando el dialecto de Tomoyo.

— ¿Familia? — repitió con el mismo tono de voz anterior, frío y soberbio, mientras se acercaba a él.

— Ninguna, mi lord… solo un hermano gemelo pero falleció hace tiempo, mi lord — contesto el rubio con la cabeza baja.

— De acuerdo, desde hoy serás… Yui de Valeria — indicó el conde, y estando frente a frente con el mendigo, lo tomo del rostro para acercarlo al suyo, — y me perteneces — agrego en un susurro severo, Yui se asusto de ello, ahora es un esclavo, no sabía la respuesta pero por alguna razón el tacto con ese hombre no le molesto.

Los días transcurrieron con calma, Yui empezó a adaptarse a su nueva vida, todo el tiempo por las mañanas tenía clases de modales y refinamiento con el joven conde, y por las tardes practicaba lo aprendido en compañía de Tomoyo. En su tiempo libre, se paseaba por la enorme casa, encontraba raras pinturas, esculturas costosas, y adornos soberbios, y una que otra antigüedad. No sabía mucho del conde, solo que vive solo junto a Tomoyo, ella es el Ama de Llaves, tiene otros empleados que sirven en la casa, y el joven rubio se llevaba bien con todos.

A veces pasaba el tiempo en el invernadero de la mansión, viendo las plantas tan hermosas, sobre todo por los narcisos, se pregunto quien los plantó, y quien los mantiene tan bellos, misterios que no tendrían respuesta. El miedo de no pertenecer al mismo círculo social es lo que evitaba que el muchacho mendigo se atreviera a preguntar más sobre la persona que es el conde.

**:****:**

Una tarde hermosa, con el cielo despejado, el joven Conde decidió que era tiempo de una lección de equitación, Yui estaba asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo, nunca había montado un caballo, pero pensó que sería emocionante. El establo era enorme, y los caballos estaban acomodados en enormes hileras de ambos lados, al fondo, en un corral solo, estaba un semental negro, el preferido del conde, para Yui escogió un caballo blanco con las crines grises, la criatura mansa y serviría para la práctica.

Lo primero que tuvo que aprender fue a domar a la bestia, el animal tenía que saber quien mandaba en esa relación, después de eso, el jinete esta listo para montar su corcel. En principio, el rubio batalló un poco, ser rudo ante los demás e imponer su persona, no era algo con lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Después de un rato, el fiera se hizo amigo del rubio, incluso le dio un poco de azúcar, estaba listo. Paso a paso el conde le enseño como treparse al caballo, Yui lo imito con gran éxito, listo sobre el caballo, el conde se coloco a su lado, y jalando de las riendas suavemente, el caballo empezó a moverse, poco a poco, Yui se acostumbró al movimiento del equino, y sonrío alegre.

Cuando el conde pensó que el rubio estaba listo para cabalgar solo, soltó las riendas, y le mostró como dominar al caballo a través de ellas, con cuidado Yui ejecutaba cada uno de los movimientos aprendidos, entonces sonrió al verse un experto en todo ello. El conde también estaba feliz, sentía orgullo del joven.

Un estrepitoso ruido, espanto a los caballos, fue el sonido de un trueno, la señal de una nueva tormenta. Ambos potros comenzaron a molestarse y moverse con brusquedad, el conde controlo la situación pero Yui no pudo hacerlo, estaba igual de nervioso que el animal. Entonces el equino emprendió carrera por la llanura, corrió hasta el límite de la cerca, y dio vuelta en "U", estaba desesperado por hallarse libre, y Yui no pudo evitar llorar, su buen juicio estaba nublado por el terror. El conde puso en marcha a su semental, del lado lateral de la silla encontró un lazo, con él trato de atrapar al caballo, fallo en los primeros intentos pero pronto vio su suerte cambiar, la bestia fue lazada, y controlada, el noble acerco su potro cada vez más al otro, y alcanzó el cuerpo tembloroso de Yui al suyo, aún no dejaba de llorar, y con sus lágrimas una ligera lluvia cayó sobre sus cabezas.

— Tranquilo, todo esta bien ahora, yo te protegeré… — decía el conde acariciando la cabeza del muchacho.

Entraron un poco mojados a la casa, uno de los sirvientes intentó alcanzar a su amo con un par de paraguas pero era tarde, sin embargo otro sirviente se encargo de las sementales y los llevó a las caballerizas. Dentro de la mansión, la señorita Tomoyo esperaba con ansias, estaba lista para proclamar la llegada de un invitado sorpresa, se trataba de una figura juvenil, de cabellos castaños, y tez clara; su vestimenta era exótica, como un sueño de telas orientales, ropa muy fina y común entre los nobles que habitan esa región insospechada.

— Mi Señor, su primo el joven Lee Reed Syaoran ha venido a verle — indico Tomoyo, el conde solo hizo un gesto, significando que su primo debía esperar.

Tomoyo se encargó de Yui, lo llevó a su recamará mientras que el conde, a quien nos referiremos con su nombre de pila, es decir, Yuo-uo se alistaba para ver de frente a su primo. El primo del conde es un empresario hecho y derecho para su corta edad, se encarga de las finanzas de su familia, y parte de los negocios de Yuo-uo, y de la región de Suwa, algunos bienes materiales, otros en términos de tierra. Pero, la verdadera razón de su visita era meramente personal, desde que era más niño, el joven oriental ha estado atraído emocionalmente por su primo, ellos crecieron juntos en una mansión del viejo continente, así fue como nació ese amor enfermizo y no correspondido.

Kurogane, es decir Yuo-uo, cuidaba de Syaoran a todo momento, él siempre fue un niño tranquilo y no se metía en problemas, pero sus actitudes solían acarrearles problemas con niños de mayor edad, en caso contrario, Kurogane siempre fue tosco y hostil, siempre hacía lo que quería cundo quería, nunca obedecía y amaba desafiar la autoridad; nadie creería que ese chicuelo fuese el mismo joven que ahora posee más de la mitad de los terrenos de Suwa. Era temido por muchos, y respetado por otros, y ninguno mocoso que se atreviera a meterse con su primo salía ileso.

— Buenas tarde, Yuo — saludó su primo cuando lo vio entrar. Syaoran había estado esperando todo el tiempo en el estudio personal del conde, sentado o más bien recostado en el sofá.

— ¿Qué deseas? — pregunto Kurogane con fría indeferencia, restando importancia a la presencia de su primo.

— Estas de malas — exclamo el muchacho poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué deseas? — repitió alzando un poco la voz, no es una persona muy paciente.

— Solo vine a informarte que todo anda bien en los negocios — dijo el muchacho harto de la manera en lo trata el mayor.

— Me haces perder el tiempo — reclamo el mayor colocándose en su silla con los brazos sobre el escritorio.

— ¡No es justo! ¡No me gusta! — replico el menor, acercándose al escritorio.

— No me interesa lo que pienses — agregó el mayor con el ceño fruncido, comenzaba a irritarse.

Dejando la discusión de estos dos a un lado, volvamos a los pasos de Yui, después de una pequeña ducha para no atrapar un resfriado, y con un traje más ligero se decidió recostar, el rubio daba vueltas en la cama, estaba nervioso, la sensación de montar a caballo fue placentera hasta el incidente, claro esta, pero había una emoción que turbaba sus sentidos y era aquel ardor en su pecho cuando estaba cerca de Yuo-uo. Desde el momento que lo conoció, cuando declaró que era su propiedad, pero hasta ahora jamás ha sido tratado como un esclavo, en realidad ha sido todo lo contrario. Su corazón se acelera cada vez que esta cerca de él, sin poder controlarlo.

Ese mismo instante con la cara encendida por el calor de su vergüenza, pensó en que quería verlo, y ese deseo lo forzó a levantarse, primero se puso algo más decente y estando listo, sonrió para su persona frente al espejo, como si tratará de echar porras el solo. Camino por los pasillos hasta el estudio personal del conde, aunque la puerta estaba entreabierta era mejor tocar, después de todo, era cortesía; sin embargo el ruido de unos gritos lo detuvo en su empresa, al parecer había una discusión dentro del salón, intento alejarse, pero no quería ser descubierto husmeando al otro lado de la puerta así que se quedo parado sin hacer ruido, dentro del cuarto, nuestros jóvenes nobles aún discuten, en el punto exacto donde los habíamos dejado antes. Las últimas palabras dichas por su primo lo hicieron golpear la mesa con ira contenida.

— ¡¿Qué estúpida actitud es esa conmigo?! — reclamo el joven, el otro solo lo miro con indiferencia.

El duro golpe asusto mucho a Yui, y el grito más, por eso se asomo por la rendija de la puerta para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, pero se encontró con una situación embarazosa, el conde se estaba besando con su primo, por alguna extraña razón sintió una opresión en el pecho y le dolió el corazón, se alejo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo corriendo a su habitación.

Syaoran no aguanto las ganas de expresar sus sentimientos, su primo era alguien muy cruel, desde un tiempo para acá lo trataba de mala forma, no es que fuera siempre un chico amable, pero al menos le hacía saber que era especial. Kurogane sabía que el amor de su primo, no era un amor normal entre parientes, no era que le importase tanto, más bien que él no correspondía esas emociones, por eso deseaba que su primo olvidara ese sentimiento, pero por las situaciones de último momento, parece que eso es imposible.

— Maldición, quería evitar esto… — exclamo el conde con un resoplido.

— Si, eso pensé — contestó el muchacho.

— ¿satisfecho? — preguntó el mayor.

— Si… creo — respondió el menor, entonces dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

El conde se quedo todavía unos minutos en su despacho, escuchando el ruido de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el ventanal, la imagen nostálgica que brindaba era un paisaje de recuerdos pasados, donde todo era tranquilo y no existía el dolor. Momentos de nostalgia, de debilidad, entonces vino a su mente los recuerdos de la tarde, y de un asustado rubio. Absorbido por ese momento se dirigió a la habitación del muchachito. Al llegar se encontró con Tomoyo saliendo del cuarto con un semblante preocupado. Ni siquiera pregunto nada, era mejor averiguarlo por si mismo. Entró al cuarto y se encontró con el rubio tumbado en la cama, llorando amargamente.

— ¿Llorando?…No te preocupes, no fue tu falta — dijo para calmarlo, pensando que la razón de su llanto era por los eventos de la tarde. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te lastimaste? — pregunto el conde un tanto preocupado. El chico no respondió. — Dime algo… — pidió el hombre noble.

—… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? — pregunto entre sollozos. — ¡¿Por qué soy tu propiedad?! — explotó con más llanto.

— Tsk, ¡qué idiota eres! — exclamo el conde, esa respuesta confundió a Yui pero sus ojitos se abrieron más cuando el mayor le robó un beso. — No entiendo que te pasa pero esto es así… eres mío — agregó el conde mirándolo a los ojos.

— No entiendo nada — exclamo Yui confundido pero feliz, el conde lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— Lo entiendas o no, lo quieras o no, esto es así — dijo el conde sin soltar al muchacho. Entonces, Yui sonrió, no entendía muchas cosas pero estaba feliz a su lado.

Después de una larga explicación de la situación con Syaoran de parte de ambos, las cosas quedaron más claras, Yui se rió un poco porque se sintió estúpido, entonces el conde beso su mejilla, luego sus labios, la cara del rubio estaba roja, de un rojo tan lindo que lo hacía ver más guapo, de lo normal. Los sonidos de la habitación hacían eco en las paredes húmedas por la suave lluvia, un vals al compás de los sonidos de la lluvia. Esa noche la sentencia del conde de Suwa se hizo realidad, Yui fue suyo.

A la mañana siguiente, con el sol saliendo por el horizonte, algunas gotas traviesas daban un brillo especial a las copas de los árboles que se empaparon con ellas, y justo esa luz maravillosa entraba por la enorme ventana. No fue tomoyo quien despertó a Yui, o al conde estando en el mismo cuarto, sino una mujer mayor de cabellos negros con el mismo color ojos de Yuo-uo.

—Nee, nee, Yuo-chan… ¡¡DESPIERTA!! — grito la mujer con todas sus fuerzas, hacienda caer al susodicho.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — exclamo molesto el joven, entonces despertó el rubio.

— ¿Qué pa--? — pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por una cara sonriente frente a la suya, la mujer que había gritado antes, su cercanía lo ponía tenso.

— ¡Eres lindo! — exclamo la dama, Yui se sonrojo.

— ¡¡NEE-SAN!! — grito enfadado el conde que aún estaba en el piso.

— ¿Nee-san? — repitió como loro Yui, él creía que el conde no tenía más familia.

— No te preocupes, ¡wah, eres como un gatito! D— y abrazo al muchacho muy fuerte, el conde aprovechó para irse a vestir, cuando regresó salvó a Yui de esa terrible mujer. El rubio se vistió y salio para ver al conde.

La hermosa dama era en realidad es la autoproclamada hermana mayor (N/A. Nee-san) del conde, la Duquesa de Tokio, Clow Yuuko. Ella siempre anda de viaje, rara vez se aparece en la casa del conde pero de vez en vez se da una vuelta, escuchó de Tomoyo sobre el joven mendigo vuelto "príncipe", y quiso echar un vistazo pero le sorprendió la noticia de encontrar a su "hermanito" en la cama con aquel joven, pero la verdad estaba muy feliz porque ni ella, ni Tomoyo han visto tan feliz al joven Kurogane Yuo-uo.

— tsk ¡maldición! — exclamaba furioso el conde, con el rubio sentado a su lado.

— jejeje ¡no seas enojón Yuo-chan! — dijo la mujer riendo a diestra y siniestra, su hermanito estaba colorado, igual que Yui.

— Nee, Yui-chan, espero que cuides mucho de mi hermanito — dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Si! — respondió Yui con el mismo gesto.

Por la tarde volvió a llover, el conde, la duquesa y el mendigo propiedad del conde pasaron la tarde juntos en la terraza techada del jardín, desde ahí la vista de era hermosa, y la lluvia suave hacía sonidos alegres al chocar con el piso, Kurogane amaba esos sonidos, los sonidos de la lluvia, una melodía del cielo, una melodía del corazón.

**:FIN:**


End file.
